The Guardian's Illusion
by The Shadow of Fantasy
Summary: Celebi is now safe. The Green Guardian can once again protect the Pokemon of the forests. However, when Celebi misjudges it's Time Travel's power, a whole new catastrophic event will take place. Can Celebi work with Ash and Pikachu to make everything right again? Takes place at the end of "The Green Guardian" episode. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**The Guardian's Illusion**

**Prologue: A Time Twister**

**Full Summary: **When Ash and his friends free Celebi from the forest in "The Green Guardian", they simply awaken a whole new disaster. As Celebi is about to leave, something causes it to severely misjudge its Time Travel's power. Ash and Pikachu are sucked in along with it. May, Brock, and Max are left behind, saved by Ranger Solana. While they work tirelessly to find out exactly what happened, Ash and Pikachu must face a whole new reality. Well, this should be quite the adventure. AU.

Rating: K+.

This story will be updated **Biweekly.**

**Disclaimer: **I own Pokémon! Isn't it obvious? No!? What do you mean!? Are you trying to tell me Pokémon was created by Satoshi Tajiri? That can't be true! Yeah, yeah… I know it is. ALL RIGHTS for the Pokémon Franchise go to Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and anybody else who is affiliated with it. I am not profiting from this story and this was made purely for fan enjoyment. Don't sue me!

**A/N: **Please note that Team Rocket will have no part in this story. They blasted off at the end of the episode, so… They can stay like that. Also, this is my first story so please go easy on me.

* * *

"There you go Celebi, you're free now!"

10-year-old Ash Ketchum couldn't be happier as he watched the small, green Pokémon fly overhead. Celebi was simply elated to be feeling better and able to go back home, wherever that home may be. If Celebi was happy, then Ash was happy. Helping Pokémon in need definitely had its rewards. Seeing the joy on Pokémon's faces was one of the sole reasons being a Pokemon Trainer was so rewarding, in Ash's opinion.

"Isn't this great Pikachu? The forest is back to normal, and Celebi is feeling great! It's all thanks to you, pal!" Ash stated matter-of-factly to his small partner.

"Chaa!" Pikachu sung, proud to be praised by his Trainer. Pikachu was watching excitedly as Celebi circled above its head, reciting figure 8's in the air.

May and Max were standing back, silently watching the scene. May was watching her egg intently, highly anticipating the day it will finally hatch into a new friend for the group. Max was switching between watching Celebi and inspecting the ground behind him, where a group of Nincada had begun to dig tunnels.

"This really is great. Now that we know Celebi is back to feeling well, we can head off to the Battle Pike," stated Brock. He was watching Solana more than anything as he spoke, though, his obvious attraction to her being shown.

_He better not make me come over there and drag him away again, _Max thought in exasperation.

"Celebi, Cel-bi!" Celebi cried in farewell, preparing to leave.

"Bye Celebi! I hope we can see you again sometime," Said Solana.

"Yeah, that would be great! Take care!" Ash, Brock, May, and Max chanted together.

"Pika! Pika-Pikachu!" Pikachu chanted in farewell to its friend.

Celebi floated gracefully up into the air as the group stepped back to allow it some room. Celebi gave one last goodbye before beginning to shimmer. The green light of Time Travel began to envelope its small body.

The seemingly peaceful sight was interrupted by Celebi's sudden, sharp cry.

"Cel! Cel-bi!" it sounded like Celebi was in pain. It was trying to warn them all of something.

"Celebi… Are you alright?" Ash asked concernedly, slowly stepping forward with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Biiiiii!" Celebi cried, and the green light of Time Travel grew larger, beginning to envelope Ash and Pikachu as well.

"Watch out!" Solana cried, pushing a stunned May, Max, and Brock to the ground. She made to grab for Ash but missed, as the light was now at a blinding level.

"Ahh! What's happening? Ash, are you OK!?" May hysterically called, clinging to her egg tightly so it did not get harmed.

"No! What's hap-", Ash tried to respond, but he was cut off. After a faint cry from Pikachu, the light completely enveloped them and Celebi.

They had disappeared.

Solana and Ash's friends dazedly got up off the ground. Max was clinging to May and looking terrified at what had happened. What caused Celebi to be in so much pain? Now… Ash and Pikachu were nowhere to be found.

"Oh, no…" Brock said slowly, while pointing to the ground where Ash had stood.

There in the dirt lay Ash's Pokeballs. All of them in fine condition. The jolt of Celebi's Time Travel had caused them to fall off Ash's belt. Now Ash was gone, who knew where, with none of his other Pokémon.

"That was odd… Celebi is a Legendary Pokemon, nothing like that should have happened. Come on, let's get out of here. I promise, we will do everything we can to get Ash back safely," Solana stated, motioning the stunned group forward.

"Plu-Plusle!" Plusle stated in agreement with its friend.

Brock moved forward and picked up Ash's Pokeballs, slipping them into his bag silently. If he couldn't be there to support his friend right now, the least he could do was make sure nothing would happen to his beloved Pokemon. Knowing Ash, that's the first thing he would be worrying about.

As the group of friends left the forest, they all made a silent vow.

_We will find you, Ash and Pikachu. No matter what it takes, we'll bring you home._

Somewhere, far away, the fabric of time and space slowly began to crumble.

* * *

**A/N: **Dun, dun, dun! There you go, a short prologue to get the story started. The next official chapter will be posted sometime within the next 2 weeks. In the meantime, please don't hesitate to let me know what you thought. Helpful critiques are welcome, however rude comments will not be tolerated. Thanks everyone!

Also, don't be afraid to let me know what you think will happen next. Where are Ash and Pikachu? What happened with Celebi? Only I know the answers!

REVIEW!


	2. Who Could Have Guessed

**The Guardian's Illusion**

**Chapter 1: Who Could Have Guessed**

**Disclaimer (Pikachu's edition): **Pika! Pika-Pika! Chu! Pika-Pika, Pikachu-Pi! Chaa! Pika-Pi, Chu, Chu, Pikachu! (Translation: The-Shadow-of-Fantasy most definitely does not own any rights to me, any other Pokemon, places, or people in the Pokemon World! The rights go to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo! This was made for fan enjoyment only, so you better enjoy it! Please don't sue her!)

This chapter came a lot earlier than expected, simply because I didn't get swamped with homework this week like I assumed I would, so I had time to write!

**A/N: **Here's chapter 1, I hope you all enjoy it. I spent a lot of time thinking way ahead about this story, so I have so many thoughts floating around in my head right now that I feel like I'm going to explode… Anyways, why are you reading this! Scroll down and read the story! Vite, vite!

* * *

It was dark. A warm, peaceful, dark cocoon that seemed to envelope his mind. He didn't want to leave it. Maybe he could stay like this, just a little longer… Surely Brock would wake him up for breakfast when-

Reality came crashing back to Ash's mind.

Celebi. The forest. Time Travel. That's right, he and Pikachu had been caught up in Celebi's Time Travel. They couldn't still be in Hoenn. Ash suddenly began to panic, his eyes still closed. What if they were lost forever, floating in the fabric of time, never to return to their reality? That was too horrible to think of. One thing's for sure- Brock definitely wouldn't be making him breakfast.

He was starving, though.

Ash lay in the peaceful darkness for what seemed like hours, when a low whine brought him back to his senses. He could recognize that sound anywhere. It was…

_Pikachu!_

Ash's eyes snapped open. He was lying, rather painfully, against a fallen log in what looked like a small, barren patch of land. The sky was dull and grey, and waves crashed rather powerfully against the shore not too far away. Odd. No wild Pokemon were around, and usually they were everywhere.

Ash's eyes continued to roam over his surroundings, until a small yellow bundle lying a few feet away caught his eyes.

Ash ran as fast as he could and dropped, none too gracefully, next to his best friend. Pikachu was stirring slightly, and his cheeks were sparking every so often. Pikachu appeared to be unharmed, yet was taking longer to snap back to reality than Ash had.

Ash picked up Pikachu in his arms and stood up. Looking around, there didn't seem to be any sign of life for miles. An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of Ash's empty stomach.

_Where are all the Pokemon? Where's Celebi? We need Celebi if we're going to find out what's happening here._

He began walking along the rocky, narrow path, hoping to find somebody who could help them.

_~.~_

May, Max, and Brock were incredibly anxious and fidgety as they awaited Ranger Solana's return from speaking to Professor Birch, Professor Oak, and Delia, Ash's mom. The group of friends had told Solana of Professor Oak and Delia, who were closest to Ash, and she had contacted them to let them know of the incident. They had come all the way to Hoenn immediately.

To say Delia was worried would have been a complete understatement. She was absolutely beside herself. Overwrought and solicitous, to say the least. As soon as she had burst into the Hoenn Ranger Headquarters, where they were meeting, she had startled everybody with her immediate outburst of:

"_My Ash! What's happened? Missing! Missing!? How could he be missing! You say he just disappeared with this Celebi through its Time Travel and hasn't been seen since! Oh, my poor Ash! He could be anywhere now, anywhere! Lost in time… Oh, I knew something like this would happen-It was-I shouldn't have let him-"_

She was interrupted at that point by a solemn-looking Professor Oak, who gently ushered her into the conference room, where they have been conversing for an hour since.

"I'm so scared… Where could Ash be? I hope he's alright…" May trailed off, lost in her troubled thoughts.

"Well, I'm sure Ash will be fine, don't forget, he does have Pikachu with him," Max put in confidently, hoping to instill some faith in his sister.

"Yeah, and I'm sure the Rangers and the Professors can figure out what happened in no time," Stated Brock. He truly hated seeing his friends look so… Defeated. He couldn't blame them, for at the moment he felt completely helpless as well.

The three friends sat quietly for what seemed like hours, huddled together on the divan in the corner of the room. They heard a soft click, and the door finally opened to reveal its occupants once again.

~.~

So empty. So cold. So… Odd. Wherever this was, Ash certainly didn't like it one bit.

He knew Celebi had used Time Travel, and that he and Pikachu had been sucked along with it, so… This had to be the future? Or, given his surroundings, maybe it was the past? Ash wished he knew.

He had been walking for what seemed like days, but could really have only been an hour or so. Finally, something came into his line of view. Well, it was hard to miss. A humongous castle, surrounded with gates, a moat, and flourishing wildlife. Ash stopped and gaped at the scene, looking rather like a Magikarp out of water.

Ash shifted Pikachu in his arms, as his small friend was still unconscious. He began walking towards the gates, and stopped in front of them, appalled yet slightly curious at what he saw. There were many Pokemon in the courtyard, he noticed a Gardevoir, a Raticate, a Growlithe, and even a Swellow, yet they seemed to be wearing some sort of armor and were being led around the castle like… Slaves. Slaves? No Pokemon should be treated like that.

_Where in the world are we? _Ash thought.

He cautiously walked up to the gate and noticed, with a shocked expression, that it was open. He walked inside, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. Unfortunately, the Growlithe chose that moment to turn around, and as soon as it saw Ash, it barked. Ash noted distractedly that it had an incredibly sad expression.

The guards (Ash assumed they were, as they wore what looked like a simple green uniform), marched towards him. They gave him an odd look, much like one would give another before their execution. Ash gulped. The guards whistled, and before he knew it, the Gardevoir from the courtyard were surrounding him and the still-oblivious Pikachu. He involuntarily took a step back, when one of the guards spoke up,

"You are… Odd. We have never seen a lowlife peasant dressed like that. You have no right to be within this kingdom. The King and his noble Arcanine will be displeased. Alas, what is that _thing_ you have there? Another Magical Creature, perhaps? No matter, it will be of good use around here," Ash was outraged now.

"What!? You can't take Pikachu, it's my friend! Actually, none of these Pokemon should be here serving you, humans and Pokemon are supposed to live in harmony together!" He screamed.

"Hm. _Pokemon_? What is this outrageous language you speak? These are Magical Creatures, the ones that created this sole universe. Of course, their purpose is none but to serve us, the greater of their kind. That… _Pikachu_, you called it? Yes, I am afraid it will be coming with us now," The guard stated tiredly.

_Magical Creatures? _Ash thought_, what are they talking about?_

He didn't get to think much more as the guard waved his hand, "Psychics, please dispose of this boy," The guard ordered. Ash saw a glowing red light emit from the Gardevoirs' eyes, before he felt nothing but sluggish. He fought back a yawn.

The last thing Ash remembered was falling into darkness, and feeling Pikachu being taken from his arms.

~.~

They wore solemn expressions. This was the first thing May, Max, and Brock noticed when Solana, Professors Birch and Oak, and Delia came out of the conference room. A stranger with sandy brown hair and steely grey eyes, wearing a lab coat, was also with them. However, the three friends paid him no heed at first.

"So?" May asked quietly, after a few moments of silence.

"Well, we really have no leads to go on right now. Celebi isn't very predictable, you know. We have the whole of the Ranger Headquarters helping us investigate, and Professor Oak got in contact with some old friends that could help us as well," Solana said slowly.

"So, that's it? We just wait? There's nothing we can do?" Max seethed incredulously.

"Not at the moment, Max. As soon as we find something out, we'll let you all know. Ah, yes. This is Daren, a researcher here. You see, he has been researching Psychic Pokemon and their abilities for a few months now. Celebi was his next topic. So, we think he may be able to help us a great deal," Stated Professor Oak, gesturing to the young man beside him.

"Hello, there. I would like to have a few words with the three of you, actually," Said Daren, looking between them and Professor Oak. Professor Oak simply nodded, and motioned the others out of the room with him.

"Um, hi Daren. So, what is it?" Brock asked curiously. The others were staring at him expectedly, hoping for some shred of good news.

"While we have no leads yet, like Professor Oak told you, I have been researching Psychic Pokemon for quite some time. I have vast knowledge of their abilities, what they are capable of. Celebi was to be my next subject. I can tell you this; Celebi is a Legendary Psychic Pokemon, the Guardian of the Forest, it has exceptional powers, opposed to only, perhaps, Mew and Mewtwo. You know of them, I assume?"

The group nodded, and Brock briefly told him of his and Ash's encounter with both Mew and Mewtwo while traveling Kanto.

"Wow, really? You and this Ash certainly do get around," Daren had a shocked yet delighted look on his face, "Anyway, Celebi, by means of its abilities, could have taken Ash anywhere. Although, I find it hard to believe that it would be some place near here… What I mean to say is…" He looked to be having difficulty telling them.

"What are you trying to say? Tell us, please," May told him firmly.

"Well, I believe Celebi must have taken Ash and his Pikachu to the future… or the past," Daren finished quietly.

"What!? Then how are we supposed to find him? Poor Ash, he must be so confused, and lost, and who knows what's happening to him and Pikachu…" May trailed off.

"I know. I will do everything I can, and I won't stop until I determine to exact location in time that Celebi has taken them. I have a large group of powerful Psychic Pokemon in my lab, and I believe they may be of valuable help,' Daren told them, his eyes slightly downcast.

"If you don't mind, I do have one question for the three of you."

The group nodded and looked at him, not in the best of moods since being told the news. "When you told us of what happened, you said Celebi appeared to be in pain when it began using Time Travel, correct?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Curious. Very curious. You said Celebi's wounds were healed and it appeared to be fine before that. It almost sounds to me like something was attacking it. But, how? You saw nothing there, psychically attacking it…" He seemed to be thinking out loud, as he abruptly stopped.

"Well, I'll start doing some research now. I promise I will let all of you know as soon as possible when I figure something out. You should all go meet the Professors and Delia in the hall, now. Try and get a good night's sleep," Daren said, waving goodbye and leaving the room.

May, Max, and Brock looked at each other solemnly before trudging out of the room after him.

~.~

A guard was silently walking up to the top of the castle, intending to alert the King of the odd intruders that arrived earlier in the day.

_How odd, a foolish boy, dressed strangely and using unknown language terms, just showing up in this land out of nowhere? That Magical Creature he had was even one I have never seen before. Where could he be from? Unless…_

Shaking his head, he stopped in front of the King's chambers. No, that small Creature that the King had been talking about could not be the cause of this. It could not…

He knocked on the King's door and was greeted with a brisk, "Please come in," he opened the door and stepped inside, bowing lowly before standing again.

"I heard there was an intrusion today around midday?" The King asked.

"Yes, a strange boy and this Magical Creature he called a _Pikachu_ appeared within the kingdom's walls through what seems like thin air," the guard replied.

"Odd, very odd indeed… What have you done with them?" The King asked again.

"They were put to sleep by the Psychics. The boy is in a guarded cell in the underground chambers. The Magical Creature he had was taken to the stocks. I assume you wish to add it to our kingdom assistance along with the others?" the guard asked.

"Yes. Please bring it up to me so I may inspect it, as I have never seen it before. Afterwards, I think I can find a suitable purpose for it. If not, we can throw it in the underground cells with the boy until it can be disposed of," the King replied.

"Although, I think I have an idea of how the boy got here…" the King stated, a knowing yet malicious glint in his eyes.

The guard inaudibly gulped, "Indeed, Sir. Is there anything else you wish me to attend to?" he asked.

"Yes. Please take my noble Arcanine down to the courtyard for its dinner and grooming. I daresay it has waited long enough. Arcanine, come!" the King called.

The regal Creature walked out of its room, moving to stand beside the guard. The Arcanine bowed its head once and made low growling noises, displeased by needing to wait for its food.

"Yes, sir. No trouble at all. Very nice and clever name you have given to this Fire Creature, I must add, Sir," the guard said.

"Yes, I thought so. It is very arcane, odd and mysterious like all Magical Creatures, yet it does seem to have a canine appearance to it as well. So, Arcanine it shall be," the King replied, giving a dismissive wave to the guard to indicate that he should leave.

"Yes. Good day, King Eadred," the guard replied, and bowed out of the room with the Arcanine behind him.

The King now sat alone in his quarters, and gave a cruel smile.

Good day, indeed.

During all the commotion, nobody seemed to notice a small Growlithe, with a mischievous glint in its eyes, making its way through the shadows and down to the underground cells.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow that took a little while! But I'm proud of it nonetheless. Now, I have a few things to point out:

I made the King the one to give Arcanine its name, since it's the past… Kind of fitting, right? _Arcane _and _canine _are the real words that Arcanine's name is derived from.

I made the King have an Arcanince, since in Arcanine's description it says it had been admired for centuries due to its "regal appearance and voluminous mane."

The King's name, Eadred, was the name of an English Monarch from the years of 923-955.

Alright, yeah. The next chapter will be added as soon as I finish it ;) In the meantime, please REVIEW! I would really love some nice comments to encourage me to continue this, and some helpful suggestions.


End file.
